


Bunker Christmas

by DirtyCoffey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decorate your room at the bunker for Christmas.<br/>The boys sneak in when you're not around to enjoy the lights. <br/>It's pure Christmas fluff at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunker Christmas

You crashing at the bunker was becoming a permanent thing. You had your own room, bought a new mattress that Dean helped dragged in, and bought new bedding that didn't feel scratchy. Heck, you bought laundry soap and kept it by the washer. Early November caught you with the bug though for a tree and lights. You figured with Dean's bah humbug attitude that if you kept it small and contained to your room and bathroom then you should be fine. You passed a big home decor store in Wichita on your way back to the bunker mid-November and decided to go. You had cash and a new credit card so you weren't worried. You worked your way through the aisles throwing everything in your cart-lights, ornaments, decor, and plenty of hooks and tape. You balanced a slim tree on top of your cart and slowly made your way to the checkouts.  
After ringing everything up, you were so glad you had a new card. Christmas wasn't cheap! It took nearly 20 minutes and expert-level Tetris skills to get everything in the trunk. Hopefully the boys would be gone or leaving when you got back and could bring in the crap. Plus you would need a whole afternoon to set up everything and borrow anything from the bunker's nooks and crannies to get it all set up.  
Close to Lebanon you called Dean from the road. "Hey Y/N, was wondering about you," Dean's voice said.  
"Getting close and was wondering if you guys were home," you asked. You were hoping they weren’t, but at worst you would make a burger stop at Tastee Freeze before pulling up to the bunker.  
"Actually, we're in Wichita."  
"Oh, gonna be home tonight?" you asked.  
"Late. After midnight. Another hunter has some lore books for Sam and we're meeting him at a bar."   
"Let Sam drive home then," you said with a grin.  
"Uh Huh. Just worry about yourself for dinner, kay?" said Dean.  
"Sure, see you guys late tonight," you said and hung up.  
It was just after three pm and you had the afternoon and evening to set up your room. You stopped at Lopez tacos for some take home street tacos and stopped at the gas station to fill the tank and get some booze. You were set for a night of covert decorating!  
Pulling into the garage you decided to go get the cart in one of the storage rooms first. You rolled the cart down to the garage and started playing Tetris to load everything onto the cart. After the Christmas was unloaded, you grabbed your ammo bag, overnight bag, and your tacos.  
Somehow you made it into the bunker and down the hallway to your room without dropping anything. You left the cart outside your room and checked the sensors along the front door and hallway were working.  
Months ago you decided that a little quiet alert system could save you some embarrassment. You didn’t leave the sensors on unless you needed to make sure the boys weren't home early. You set the app up on your phone that would alert you and turned the volume up so you could hear it over the music. Then grabbing your iPod, you loaded your Christmas playlist. When Darlene Love started belting out "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" you started rearranging your room. The bed got shoved against the wall and your night stand got moved to the open side. The desk was slid on the wall by the foot of the bed.   
You decided the Christmas tree would go in the corner between the door and the bathroom. It took a good twenty minutes to get it out of the box and up. Then the lights and ornaments went on the tree and then the star went on top. You shook out the tree skirt and wrapped under the tree.  
Grabbing your tacos and beer, you sat down on your bed and admired the sight. The last few years had been crazy and Christmas had never been easy. But this, this felt good. Christmas on your schedule and deciding what you wanted. Finishing your tacos you seriously considered calling it a day but there was more crap to unload. There was no guarantee you would be able to get things unpacked with the boys around.  
You picked up the first bag on the cart and found more lights. Placing the white lights around the bathroom really created a contrast to the colored lights on the tree. The next item you found was a stocking holder and placed that on top of your book shelf. You continued unpacking items and placing them throughout your room.  
More lights were found and hung on the book shelf. Candle went on the book shelf. Miniature Christmas tree went on your desk.  
By the time you got the cart emptied you were halfway through the six pack and it looked like Christmas had thrown up in your room. Returning the cart to the storage closet you found it in along with the boxes and bags from the Christmas decorations. You were betting that the boys wouldn’t venture into this room for the next few weeks. The last three beers were placed in the fridge for Dean.  
The rest of the short evening was spent doing laundry and taking a shower. By the time the boys came home, you had the alarm unset and your door shut.  
The boys respected a close door, except, you noticed in the next couple of weeks that it looked like your bed wasn't as well made as you had left it. Occasionally you smelled Dean or Sam in the room. It was odd but nothing definitive.  
You had just gotten in from a trip to Springfield, Missouri and placed your bags on your desk. Your bed seemed messed on top; you always pulled your covers tighter than that. You closed the door and plugged in the lights. To the soft glow you started stripping for a shower. As you were finished in the shower, you could have sworn you heard your door shut. You opened up the bathroom door covered in a towel but there was no one there. You walked into the middle of the room and stood there for a minute wondering if you were going crazy. It smelled like Dean had been there-that faint hint of musk and spice, whiskey and leather that followed him around.  
You opened your door and stepped out into the hallway but no one. You stepped back into your room and shook your head. Quickly dressing, you texted Dean while drying your hair. Dinner should be about ready if you hadn't missed it already. He shot back a text saying five minutes. You finished your hair, pulling it up into a clip. You didn’t ask whether if he had poked his head into your room.  
Two days later, a Tuesday, a couple more Christmas candles appeared in your room on the shelf above your bed. On Friday, you could have sworn you saw Sam leaving your room and the room itself smelled like Sam. Saturday, you made a run for monthly feminine supplies and when you got back your desk chair was pulled out just a touch and the comforter was messy again. Plus the Christmas lights was hot; not that you were checking.  
Monday, you decided enough was enough. You let Dean know you were going to wash your car in the garage. After an hour of just putzing in the garage, you made your way stealthily to your room. The lights were on-you had left them off. Again, your comforter was messy. Now you knew that the boys were in your room, presumably enjoying Christmas but you couldn't figure out why the subterfuge. After all, they could have put a tree up in the bunker.  
Thursday found you in Wichita and you stopped for two more stockings and stocking holders. You also picked up a couple of small gifts, some fruit and candy for the stockings. You also needed a hiding spot for the boys’ gifts and you found the perfect box when you stopped at a drugstore on the way home and the stock guy was working on the feminine product aisle. A big box of supposed tampons would keep the boys out!  
Saturday, you hunkered down in the library absorbed in a lore book that afternoon. That morning you had rigged a couple of sensors up and you sat with your phone turned down. Not thirty minutes after sitting down, Dean came through the library and checked on you. Not two minutes later, your phone dinged letting you know someone was in your room. Thirty minutes later, it dinged again but you didn’t know if Dean had left or Sam had joined him. You turned your attention back to your book and let the boys enjoy.  
Monday before Christmas you headed out for a salt and burn in Omaha and left the lights on. You know, cause you wanted to burn down the bunker or let the boys enjoy. Whichever came first.  
Wednesday, when you got home, you put the boys’ stockings out on your shelf next to yours. You also straightened the desk chair and smoothed out the comforter on your bed.   
Thursday, you caught Cas in your room placing a Christmas themed squirrel and moose figurines on book case. He smiled and winked at you before vanishing. Later that evening you were hanging out in the laundry room waiting for your laundry to finish spinning. Deciding to go ahead and wash your towels, you headed to your room for your towels when you heard Sam and Dean laugh from your room. It was Christmas eve and you decided enough was enough.   
You detoured to the kitchen to get the spiked eggnog and sugar cookies you had hidden and then headed back to your room. You noticed that all the Christmas lights were on and the boys-Sam on the floor, Dean on the desk chair, and Cas on the bed-were rather comfy.  
"Hey, Y/N," said Dean.   
"Isn't it early for Santa to be leaving gifts under the tree?" Sam and Dean laughed as you held out the cookies and nog. Sam opened the cookies while Dean opened the egg nog. You rinsed out the boys empty liquor glasses and handed them to Dean to fill. You and Dean propped yourself up on the bed while Sam sat in the desk chair. Cas leaned against the wall.  
"So, gotta know, why have you guys been sneaking into my room this month?" you asked around a sugar cookie.  
"Well, you went to all this trouble, might as well enjoy it," said Dean.  
"I never had much of a normal Christmas. It was nice to come by and see the lights. To sit and watch the tree and listen to the Christmas music on your iPod," said Sam.   
"Besides, decorating the bunker would take forever," Dean pipped in.   
"Thank you," said Sam. You raised an eyebrow for him in question.  
"For decorating. For Christmas spirit."   
"No problem. Next year, maybe we can make one room the Christmas room."   
"That sounds like something you can do and we can enjoy," said Dean with a smirk. Your phone beeped the hour-midnight-and you shared Merry Christmases. Then the boys pushed off and headed to bed. You got the box out from under the bed and smiled as Cas.  
"Didn't get you anything," you said.  
"Don't need anything. Have everything I need right here," Cas replied. You filled the stockings-extra orange for Sam, extra chocolate for Dean. You tossed in the mini liquor bottles for Dean and a couple of online gift cards for Sam. You had wrapped the presents a couple of weeks ago for the boys and you pulled them out and put them under the tree.   
"Merry Christmas, Cas," you said as you headed out of the room with the glasses and trash.   
"Merry Christmas, Y/N" said Cas and he took off. You rinsed out the glasses in the kitchen sink and tossed the trash. When you came down the hallway to you room, you noticed Sam hanging out by the door to your room with wrapped presents in his hands..   
"Hey," you said.  
"Just waiting on Dean," said Sam with packages. You poked around the corner and sure enough, Dean Winchester was placing wrapped presents under the tree. He added a couple of things to your and Sam's stockings before turning around.  
"If you bring me coffee and cinnamon rolls in the morning, you can wake me up," you said with a grin.   
"Deal," said Dean as he walked by.   
"Night, Sam. Y/N."   
"Night," you and Sam said as he walked by. Sam quickly put his gifts under the tree and added to the stockings.   
"Night Y/N," said Sam as he headed to his room. It was going to be a fantastic Christmas.


End file.
